


Of Lust and Chaos

by HarbingerWolf



Category: Behemoth (Band), Combichrist, Ghost (Swedish Band), Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarbingerWolf/pseuds/HarbingerWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is based on a series of lucid dreams that I've had over the last few months, and I've made it a challenge in trying to tie it all into one cohesive story line.  Keep in mind this is before Mist joined the band.  These first couple chapters will be a little slow and I'm sorry about that I just need to set the stage so to speak.  There will be smut later on just warning you.  Lots of glorious smut. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please leave Constructive criticism if that is your desire.  Feedback will be greatly appreciated!  Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a series of lucid dreams that I've had over the last few months, and I've made it a challenge in trying to tie it all into one cohesive story line. Keep in mind this is before Mist joined the band. These first couple chapters will be a little slow and I'm sorry about that I just need to set the stage so to speak. There will be smut later on just warning you. Lots of glorious smut. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please leave Constructive criticism if that is your desire. Feedback will be greatly appreciated! Thank you.

It’s 11am in the morning day before the concert a young woman 32 years in age pulls up to a nice modest hotel in Sunny Sacramento California. Her tan car vibrating from the loud music playing. Opening the door as she is grabbing her purse “From the Pinnacle to the Pit” just ends and the intro to “Cirice” begins just as she shuts off the ignition withdrawing the keys. Swiftly clipping her keys to her belt loop as she shut the door. The Fall sun intensely beating down on her tender flesh. A soft hiss emanates from her slender lips as she pulls her hood up forcing her thick braid over her left shoulder taking one last look in her car and locked the door. Making a beeline as her tender skin was sizzling or at least that’s how she felt. She bolted into the air-conditioned building pulling off her sunglasses her hazel eyes adjust thankfully quick to the fluorescent lighting. Thankfully there wasn’t a line she stepped to the front counter she got her credit card out and her driver’s license ready and when asked she provided both. “Raven Sonja,” the clerk said pleasantly but is cut off before uttering her surname. “Yup,” Raven stated thoughtfully “I was worried I would miss the check in time with all the last-minute errands I had to run before the big show tomorrow”. Her attention turned from the paintings on the wall back to the pleasant clerk vaguely aware a group of six men approaches her from behind waiting to also check in. The receptionist noticing the large group behind her current customer she smiles politely though somewhat unnerved by their appearances. After receiving her credit card and ID back she signed the receipt then signed the guest book with her artist signature instead of her legal name, she was here “incognito” of course. She walked out after receiving her key and putting her wallet back in her purse she groans in dismay having to go out in the sun again. She parked as close as she could to the entrance closest to her room and proceeded to haul her luggage up to the 6th floor. She didn’t even bother to check what room number she has been assigned. As she set her luggage down into the elevator and pushes the number 6. She opens the flap looking down and instantaneously bursts into maniacal laughter. The number on the door is 666. Gathering her things as she gets ready to exit as her floor is next. Opening her door and lugging her stuff through the threshold. “Boohoo this room doesn’t feel any different” she snickered bemused with her luck not that she was really expecting the room to feel any different. After all, 666 to her is nothing more than a number that is surrounded by a bunch of idiotic superstition.  


  


Back down in the lobby Ghost in full uniform and their tour manager check in, the one called Omega idly scans the guest book noticing Raven’s Sigil signature. He was tired as fuck from the photo shoot for the ep and interviews and all that jazz. He just wanted to get some fucking sleep maybe get some swimming in before the next set of interviews that happen an hour before the concert tomorrow. Omega taking up a pen signing the guest book with his symbol showing it to the others especially Papa. After receiving their room keys they signed the guest book with obscure names much to Papa’s amusement. Their tour manager just rolled his eyes and signed his name. After which Papa did the same but stopped mid signing noticing the chaos sigil in the guest book. “Well, that’s interesting” Papa’s voice trailed off tilting his head to one side thoughtfully. “What’s interesting” inquired Alpha as he peered over Papa’s shoulder. The ghouls huddle around as Papa pointed out the sigil. “Oh, that... That’s what I was pointing out not the Ben Dover signature” Omega said somewhat dryly as he just wanted to get to his room. The others giggled. Immature sure but puns will never stop being at least somewhat amusing right? He was curious as well about the sigil but the urge for a shower and some sleep was far stronger. “Yeah I noticed that as I was scanning the guest book. I think it was the young woman in front of us.” He yawned behind his mask. “I think you’re right. We should find this woman. She intrigues me” Papa smiled his mismatched eyes glinted with lust filled mischief. After retrieving their bags Papa and the ghouls made their way to their rooms. Papa and Omega share a room 665, Alpha and Water share room 664, and Earth and Air share room 663. Normally Papa and Omega end up with their own rooms but there weren’t enough free rooms, but at least they were right next door to each other. Papa was first to hop into the shower despite Omega’s protests that he wanted to go first so he can get some shut-eye…. His shower suddenly was interrupted by the sound of a female singing. Her voice sultry but sweet like honey. He couldn’t make out the words she was singing. Papa finished rinsing off and wrapped himself in a towel drying himself off. He replaced his masked back on his face thankfully the skull paint had not smudged much in the process, and his clothes well he decided just to wear a bathrobe. “Fuck clothing for the rest of the day” he muttered as he had sweat is balls off despite it being Fall. Omega giggled in amusement as he pushed by Papa to take his turn in the shower. “I’m going to nose around next door, and hope to make the acquaintance of the source of that lovely voice. I hope her visage is just as lovely. “Papa whispered quietly. Omega just cocked his head to one side until he heard the lovely female voice. “What?... Oh, I thought that was your mp3 player” Omega whispered quietly. Papa had already dashed outside remembering last-minute to grab his copy of the key. He gently pressed his ear to the door marked 666 listening to only find the song had no lyrics it was only made of phonetic sounds kind of like a Gregorian chant. Suddenly from behind Papa heard a distinctly male voice speak just above a whisper “If she thinks for even a second that she has an audience she will stop.” Papa turns around to the tall man with slicked back hair that was dark looked either dark brown or black hair with blond highlights with a mask that covers from just under his eyes efficiently obscuring the rest of his face. It was studded and clearly made of leather. He was wearing all black leather as well except for his gloves. Taking a black glove off this mysterious man states just above a whisper “Forgive me. Where are my manners? My name is Jörn. I heard her sing for the first time a couple of months ago, and since then I’ve been trying to break her out of her shell and sing for an audience.” he nodded in greeting as he opened his hotel room door setting his belongings just inside the door.

  


Raven continues singing her song as she’s drawing idly passing the time waiting for the food she had ordered from room service to arrive. Upon hearing quiet voices, she stops mid-stanza and crept towards the door silently peeking through the peephole drawing a sharp breath seeing Papa just outside her door her eyes go as wide as saucers. Jörn sighs taps on her door pulling his mask loose from his face. “Raven I’m just letting ya know that I made it and I’ve got the room next door to you, number…... uh, 667", he sighed tiredly from his eight-hour drive. Raven opened the door as far as the chain would allow. “Cause you’re evil and then some” she gave him a cheeky grin. Jörn turns peering through the door at her now cocking his brow at her semi-confused, and Papa chuckles getting the joke. “Jörn, look at the number on my door I'm evil and you are staying in room 667 which makes you evil and then some” Raven giggled at him “Okay…you know I don’t buy into that shit” Jörn shakes his head slowly. “I know that and neither do I. I thought it was a funny joke” Raven giggles and shyly waves at Papa. “Come on out my dear and let me have a look at you.” Papa coaxed her gently nodding in greeting. Raven could feel her cheeks heat up. She noticed the tray with her lunch coming down the hall so she would have to open the door anyway. She drew a slow breath closing the door and undoing the chain then opening the door fully. “My my you truly are a vision of beauty” Papa licking his lips his casting his gaze subtly up and down appreciating her curvaceous form. “Thank you kindly Papa” she uttered shyly feeling him undress her with his eyes. she opened her mouth to say something but right then the cart with her food arrived. She held the door open for the young woman to bring in her tray, and set it on the round table by the sliding glass door. She thanked and tipped the young lady. She looked no more than 18, and she froze wide-eyed. “what’s wrong?” Raven inquired her head tilts slightly to one side. The girl she later found out was named Jamie scattered past her with the tip in hand darting around Papa and continued delivering other meals eager to get as far from that room as possible. Raven turned around seeing Papa had let himself into her room. She giggled “You scared the shit out of that poor girl you know. All though seeing you in a big fluffy house coat is hardly intimidating.” she teased. “I know my dear. We shall speak again later, but for now, I will leave you be so that you may eat” Papa smoothly rolled his r’s as he softly answered as he continued to stand leaning his weight against her door holding it open. She thanked him and he walked back to his room next door humming the tune to “He Is”. Bewildered at what just happened she watched as the door closed and she ate slowly and completely silent. Ignoring her phone that has been blowing up for the last few minutes. A knock on the door that joins her room to the one next door which startles her out of her thoughts. It was from the door connecting her room to room 667. Raven answered it finding a concerned Jörn on the other side because it is highly unusual for her to eat in silence let alone not answer texts. She explained who the man in skull paint is exactly. Jörn then confessed to catching Papa Emeritus outside her door listening to her sing. Raven’s face turns three shades of crimson before returning to normal figuring that’s why he wanted to speak with her later. Jörn teased her gently about having an admirer but warned her to be careful tomorrow at the show. “I will Jörn, you know I always am.” She gave her best cherub smile. “Okay just don’t do anything I wouldn’t” he called out as he went back to his room. “That doesn’t leave much on the don’t do list” she teased back and Jörn stuck his tongue out or at least that’s what she figured he was doing. “I’m going for a swim after dinner…Would you care to join me?” Raven smiled hoping he would join her. She pined for him and would shamelessly bed the man if he asked her. She rationed that he probably sensed it and is just biding his time or he is in a relationship with someone else. She wasn’t sure. Though, in all honesty, she thought about bedding Papa and the ghouls and how much fun that would be, but never thought she would get close enough to do so because you know everybody has their celebrity crushes. “Unfortunately, I won’t be able to take you up on such an offer Raven, but I have an important business meeting tonight that I can’t miss.” Jörn reluctantly declined her offer giving her a wistful smile from behind his mask and disappeared behind his room door. Raven finished her dinner in thoughtful silence. Stacking stuff back onto the tray she gingerly put it on the ground outside and to the left of her door for the staff to come and pick up later. She laid out the outfit that she would wear for her first ritual on the desk along with her mask. She contemplated for a bit and decided instead of wearing pants she would wear a short skirt. Satisfied with her choice she put on her Ghost bikini throwing on her midnight blue wrap dress that was sheer. She grabbed her favorite towel, her phone, room key, and slipped on a pair of flip-flops and meandered into the hallway that was silent and empty. She made her way towards the pool which was indoor with and an outdoor deck that was just down the hall and around the corner. Peering in through the small window on the door she uses her room key to unlock the door to the pool. Walking in silence a soft smile turns up the corners of her mouth as she is the only one in the pool area. Kind of odd given that this is the weekend and it was particularly difficult to obtain reservations even months ahead of the Ghost concert. An idle thought passed through her head that maybe it was because the band requested most of the hotel rooms for of course the band, crew members, the infamous harem of Ghost. She giggles at the thought dismissing it as ridiculous as she highly doubted that their crew was that large. There was a rumor flying around that Behemoth was going to make an appearance at this concert. She knew Combichrist was opening for Ghost, but wasn’t sure about Behemoth though. Laying out her towel on one of the lawn chairs in the back, she removes her wrap dress throwing her room key and phone on top of it then proceeds to fold the dress to keep her stuff together. Sluffing off her flip-flops she walks into the warm inviting water via the part that is supposed to imitate a beach. Swiftly and quietly streamlined through the water doing laps for a while. She submerges her head under the water she can hear the door open and feet shuffling across the floor.  


  


Great, she thought, hoping it wasn’t some obnoxious asshole she has to deal with. Even though it’s 2016 some people had a bug up their ass about tattoos especial any sort of Pagan symbol. Reluctantly she came up for air. “Hi there” A familiar voice called to her from across the room. Her gaze shifted to the source of the voice to her shock and amazement it was Andy LaPlegua and the other guy she couldn’t see his face he was busy removing keys and all that jazz from his pockets. He had ear buds in and was nodding his head to the beat. Quietly he eases himself into the hot tub leaving his cell phone on the edge still nodding to the beat his back to them. Andy took his shirt off and shoes his stuff splayed across a nearby chair. “Hey there…” her voice trails off as she realized who greeted her. Andy did a cannonball into the pool behind her sending a wave of water over her head. She waited for him to pop back up before introducing herself properly. “Sorry, you just caught me a little off guard. I’m Raven by the way. I’m a huge fan of yours”, she giggled softly swimming on her back now facing away so she isn’t staring at him. She tended not to break eye contact when engaging in conversation, and most people for some reason find that highly unnerving. As she passed by him he grabbed her braid giving it a gentle tug, she squeaked in surprise. Andy laughed “I’m always happy to meet fans. I take it you’re here for the concert tomorrow then?” Andy said admiringly of how soft Raven’s hair is. “Yes I am. It will be the second time seeing you guys in concert actually. As for the other acts, I have never actually seen them live before. I’ve seen live videos but that is essentially different” She pondered quietly. “Well, that makes two of us at least, and Ghost from what I can tell gives one hell of a live show. No pun intended”. He leered. Raven splashed him as she swam away from him. He let her hair slip from his fingertips. He noticed her tattoos as she was swimming away. “Love the ink! I notice a lot of Scandinavian influences in it. Who’s your artist?” he inquired. “Jörn. He strictly does stick and poke style of tattooing. He’s based in Fredrikstad, Norway, but comes to the U.S. often. If you’re interested in getting ink done by him, I can get you in touch with him if you like”, Raven smiles as she exits the pool up the beach part her fingers beginning to prune. “That would be great.” Andy responded happily. Raven quickly dries herself off and gently unwrap her belongings before putting the dress back on. Unfortunately, I don’t have anything to write with or write on”, she looked to Andy questioningly to see if he had anything. The one time he forgot his cell phone. Shaking his head no. “Wait I have my phone with me. If you would like to give me your digits so I can pass it along to him. Stop by my room later and I can introduce you to him. He’ll be around later we are supposed to meet for dinner. I’m in room 666.” She gave him a wry smile as she gathered her phone and key slipped on her shoes. Andy obliged giving out his cell number before she sauntered out the door waving farewell. Andy watched her leave bemused wondering if he should bed her tonight as he felt his loins stir from beneath the cloth of his swim trunks. “If that is her intent.” He clicked his tongue thoughtfully continuing to swim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here's a smutty chapter 2. More smutty goodness on it's way as I think I've found my writing rhythm. Please I encourage you to leave comments, ask questions, and leave constructive critiques. 
> 
> Also the phrase forførende ulv is Norwegian for seductive wolf.

She checked her phone. Yeesh it was nearly 3:00 pm she fired off a Text quickly to Jörn as she saunters down the hall about her encounter with Andy, and asking if he would be down to give a possible consultation on a possible tattoo. Hearing a wolf howling she looks down grinning slightly, it was Jörn. He had just arrived back at the hotel and is now on his way up to grab a shower before meeting Raven for dinner. Another wolf howl, the text said that, sure he can do a quick consultation. Towel draped lazily over her shoulder as she inserted her key into the door and as the light turned green she heard someone lightly clear their throat from behind. She opened the door leaning against its frame. Standing before her is Andy. He was wearing a pair of black jeans. “Hello again! I just texted Jörn, and will be here any moment. He’s on his way up from the lobby now.” She squeezes her hair out with the towel gently taking out her braid. Noting the lustful glint in his eyes. Another wolf howl Raven looks down at the phone feeling her face heat up in embarrassment as she reads the text, “You should go get laid. Your energy is highly...... distracting making it extremely difficult to read you. ~Jörn” Her embarrassment turns to slight annoyance as she quips back at him through text, “Why don’t you fuck me then?”, she presses send and turns to Andy fairly sure her face is red as a tomato. “Would you like to come in? I’m just going to rinse off and get dressed. You can hang out on my deck and have a smoke while you wait.” She smiled her cheeks still pink in embarrassment. “Thank you for the offer but I also need a quick shower. I’ll be back later.”, he eyes her figure hungrily. Raven nods quietly “I’ll catch you later then.”, she walked into her room and shut the door half tempted to invite him in to show with her. Quickly gathering her cloths for the night before heading into the bathroom. Wolf howls. “Why are you blushing Raven?”, Andy questioned. “Jörn was teasing me!”. She called out just before her door clicked shut. Water rushing from the faucet she pulls the shower lever. Phone sounds off again she removes her dress hanging it on one of the hooks nearby. Reluctantly she picked up her phone and checked her messages. The response she got made her snicker. “I suppose you would enjoy that since you have been eye fucking me at every chance you get.” She opened the second text. “But no my pet…... I don’t know what you are fully capable of and I cannot assess your abilities from a first person perspective. Well, I can it’s just harder to focus in first person. Too much stimulation. As for getting laid the one sent will blind fold you and utter this password: forførende ulv”. She shook her head and sighed in baited disappointment. She passed on Andy’s number to Jorn like she had promised before setting her phone back down on the counter. There is a chance he could be messing with her and will come and ease the fire burning within her. Tossing it on the counter she stepped into the warm shower. “Cheeky bastard”, She grumbled as she soaked in the sensation of the warm water cascading against her skin. Once she rinsed the chlorine from her body she toweled off and laid down on the bed naked deciding to take a nap, and she falls fast asleep. 

 

A few minutes in she removes her bikini rinsing the chlorine out of it before hanging both pieces over the shower head. She rinsed her hair out applying a light layer of raw coconut oil on her hair to undo the severe drying effect that chlorinated water always causes. Andy leaned casually against the wall next to bathroom leering in as he stealthily opens the door as she massaged the sweet-smelling oil into her hair. He slips in silent stripping himself of all his clothing being sure to make as little noise as possible. Sneaking to her phone he thumbs through her text history. The black curtain on the shower hid his presence. Cautiously he slipped into the shower behind her after fishing a condom out of one of his pockets and something to blindfold her with. Thoroughly rinsing her hair of any excess oil she does the same to her body also rinsing it off. Andy leans in taking in her sweet scent and his eyes fondle every curve of her form. She ran her slender fingers through her long mane suddenly feeling a black cloth being tied around her head obscuring her vision. Fight or flight is in full swing as he pinned her front to the side of the tiled side of the shower. Grabbing a fist full of Raven’s hair drawing her head back his lips caressed her neck pressing his fully hard cock against her. A primal growl arises from her throat as Andy flips her around facing him using his entire body to pin her body to the wall again using one hand he secures her hands above her head. She hears a ripping sound as a condom is extracted from its wrapper. Quickly he applies it to his raging erection fully covered he leans in again pillaging a kiss from her lips as she bit down hard still growling. He laughs retracting his mouth from hers wrapping an arm around her waist, “OOOO a feisty one” he moans against her skin brushing his lips softly against her cheek before nipping her ear. “What’s the fucking password?” Raven snarled full of spite. Andy positioned himself tip pressed hard against her aching slit. Her body betraying her need. “Forførende ulv” he growled in her ear. Raven’s breath hitched in her chest a hungry smile spread across her lips as she relinquished control as Andy slammed himself full hilt ruthlessly into aching cunt. Raven bit his lower lip pulling him into an aggressive kiss; growl moaning into his mouth as she draped one leg over his shoulder and wrapping the other around his waist to hold herself in place as he plunged himself in and out of her. His hands caress her flesh finding their way tracing her ink to her heaving ample breasts. Firmly squeezing them rolling her pert nipples between his fingers, mouth pressed against her neck just below her left ear. With each aching thrust he moans growling her name each thrust becoming more violent each time hitting against her deepest spot sending waves of electricity like a pulse through her body. Raven throws her head back pressing her chest further into his grasp. He nips at the raised flesh of her neck moving down to her chest flicking his tongue across her tender nipples. His balls slapping loudly against her wet ass water pouring over them as they panted in their carnal passion. Raven leaning forward bit his shoulder clawing him roughly blood seeping through the open wounds that now peppered his back she screamed with each drive in to the depths of her core. She rocked her hips slowly giving him new angles of penetration begging him for more. To fuck her as hard as he can and he obliges fully. 

 

Andy retracts himself flipping her around pinned her front to the wall grappling her hips he grasps tightly nudging himself tip only back into her aching cunt. Her arms chest and face press into the tiled wall as he crashes into her again full length into her he brings his foot to rest on the edge of the tub to give himself some Leverage as he fucked her. He alternated between swirling his hips and rough thrusts. Raven moans his name spurring him on. Tangling his fingers in her hair he snarls as he pulls her head back slamming himself mercilessly into her cunt he feels her shutter around him beginning to tighten and throb pulsating irregularly as a howling orgasm decimated her body. Her body clenches around him as she rides out her climax Andy Sinks his teeth into that spot between her shoulder blades forcibly prolonging her release until he can no longer hold fast and his orgasm hits him his hand firmly grasps a breast while the other yanks her down and holding his cock to the deepest part of her. He leans against her withdrawing his cock from her body a dismayed moan leaves Raven’s now chapped lips. Shakily Andy turns around clumsily exiting the shower tossing the condom into the garbage. “Do you have any more condoms?” Raven murmured as she shut the water off. Andy bends over and grabs another crinkling the wrapper. Raven grasps his wrist before he could get to far away she shoved him down to the ground landing hard on his ass. Crawling out of the shower she straddles him. “I’m not done with you yet”, she bites his neck just below the jaw line. He rips the condom wrapper open and Raven takes it from him rubbing him with her still wet slit stroking him from base to tip keeping him hard so she can put the condom on with her mouth. Coming back up she presses him against her opening forcing him to enter her. Positioning herself with the best leverage she rides him slamming the head of his cock into the cervix alternating with rocking back and forth side to side like a sensual belly dance making him swirl inside her. She kept this up until she feels another climax in bloom. Her climax hits her making her entire body shudder. Even though she is not supposed to remove her blindfold she rips it off regardless. The light stings her eyes she collapses over Andy and as her vision comes into focus an astonished expression and slight embarrassment filters over her flush face. Her chest heaves in stunned silence. “It’s too late to act shy Raven.” Andy mused as he gently wrapped his arms around her flipping their position so that he is now on top of her. Instinctively Raven wrapped her legs around his waist as they went at it a third time. He picked her up carrying her to the bed. Where their romp continued until they heard loud knocking on her door, and an unfamiliar voice says, “Forførende ulv.” Raven ignored the knocking as a loud moan exists her lips. The clock on the bedside table said 5:00 pm. She rolled on top of Andy writhing on his cock from Andy’s perspective it appeared that Raven was doing a sensual belly dance with his aching cock still sheathed deep inside her. His fingers tracing her skin he pulls her to him kissing and suckling on her breasts. She ran cradled his head running her fingers through his hair as the ebb and flow of another climax shatters them once again. Her phone went off loud breaking her dream she shot back to reality still mid orgasm.

 

Raven’s slumber is interrupted by loud knocking. “Who is it?” she questioned groggily as she turned on the bedside lamp finding herself alone. “It’s Jörn. I want to introduce you to somebody.” Raven got up quickly weaving her way into the bathroom. “Ok I need a few minutes to wake up and get dressed and I will be out. Did you get a chance to consult with Andy about that potential tattoo?” she ran her fingers through her hair as she popped into the shower again only to freshen up and as much as she loves the after smell sex leaves in the air…she had to get rid of the freshly fucked smell and the graphic evidence of her carnal activities. Drying off quickly she flung on a pretty red halter top and regular nice pair of black jeans with cargo pockets. She put on a pair of socks then her ballerina boots. She looked over at the clock it was now 6pm…She checked her cell making sure it wasn’t the next day, which it wasn’t. She sighed with relief as she held her phone flipping through all her missed messages. Opening her door meeting Jörn whom raised his brow. “You sleeping this early is unusual.” He observed. “Yeah I had one hell of a work out. Besides I needed an early evening nap” She stretched. Trying not to show the amusement of the pun she made. Even though it was one hell of a wet dream. A tall slender but well-toned man with shoulder length curly dark brown hair. He was wearing nice well-tailored clothing. He also had a mask on like Jörn’s. “This is Christoph. He was the man I was referring to”, he spoke gauging your response. “Oh…. Wait what? ..... ” Raven stared at him blankly. Smirking slightly under his mask bemusement in his voice “Are you ready?” Jörn sighed. “Yeah…just let me get my purse.”, she yawned groggily. She grabbed her purse, car keys, hotel key, and phone then walked out the door. Raven and her two companions ventured out and found themselves at a nice steak house where they dined and chatted jovially.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Stepping out of the shower in her hotel room, in the reflection she sees her horned mask laying on the desk. It’s much larger in the sense it was hand forged. She had taken the pattern of the nameless ghoul mask and modified it to snap into a headdress that holds black horns that are separate and painted in such a way that they actually look like blue and black fire and not had some cliché fire decal stenciled on. It took months of work and experimentation to get them just right. They were large but light the tips of the horns rounded and pulled close so that nobody could impale themselves on the tip even if they tried. She sighed stretching yawning while patting dry the rest of her body. Continuing to towel dry her hair pulling it to her nose and inhaling deeply the scent of Sandalwood and dragons blood, her two all-time favorite scents. Pulling her hair up a ponytail the end resting just above her round ass silently gazing at her naked heavily tattooed form in the mirror. By heavily tattooed we’re talking full back from neck to ass, both sides from armpits to hip, across the pelvic bone down to the vagina (As in she has her labia fully tattooed), and under boob halfway up the boob under the nipple. She grabbed a black laced up bandeau, pulling it over her head her arms in the sleeve like extensions making sure to pull hair loose so that the ponytail flops freely on her back. She adjusted her ample breasts to give more support, tightening the tie and re-adjust herself like you would for a corset. Grabbing her black leather posture collar, she stands in front of the mirror. Its plush inside was soft and black as well. The plushness made sure that there was no uncomfortable chaffing because you know what happens when leather meets sweaty skin. It’s not a good time. Delicately putting it on securing with two small but strong padlocks. The keys are on a chain that is never taken off and it hits just below her breasts. She moves her head around to make sure its tight enough but still able to move my head freely but still force perfect posture. Gazing in the floor length mirror again her leather posture collar resting comfortably on her shoulders. She reached a finger up under the part resting on my shoulders to straighten the slightly bunched material under each side. “I still need eyeliner and eye shadow” she thought out loud. She applied her eyeliner quickly and expertly then applied dark eyeshadow making her Hazel eyes pop with a sultry smoky eye. For lipstick she used her favorite shade. Burgundy. Applying it lightly she blotted the excess away cleaning up any smudges. She gave her hair a final squeeze with the towel before grabbing the merlot red Athena hooded tank top pulling that quickly over her head, and quickly pulling her hair out of her clothing again. Taking her hair down combing it through squeezing so that the waves in my deep ash brown hair return. Pulling her damp wavy hair up in an elegant up-do securing it firmly with bobby pins. She took the harness with the horns hoisting it over her hair and into place so that two straps go along her face another on top the head with a fourth at the base of the head. Securing it under the edge of her posture collar just to make sure it stays in place she undid the top padlock with the key that hung around her neck and place the ring that sets on the strap of the harness together with the top of the collar and let it lay there until she snapped the rest of the hidden secures in place, then re-locks the top padlock and again make sure she can move her head comfortably. Pulling her hood up tucking the edge over the front of the top strap of the harness between her horns so that the access will fall forward and if she leaned back she won’t lose her hood. The hood is quite large and let it hang loosely over her shoulders. “Shit! I nearly forgot to put the rest of my jewelry back on” she muttered quietly to herself as she quickly snatches her rings putting them on their designated finger. “I had almost forgotten about the choker specifically made to go over my collar” she muses in horror because that would be rather tragic not to wear because this piece was specifically made for this event. The chain mail styled choker popped contrasted beautifully against the black leather the piece of jade centered on the front of my neck the secondary necklace that hung below with a piece of labradorite that was a silvery blue with red and gold veins that spread throughout the stone which hit just above her cleavage. She put it on quickly securing it with a pentacle shaped padlock. It was small and looked like part of the choker and not the securing mechanism. Gazing thoughtfully at herself in the mirror she decided to change out her acrylic plugs to captive rings made of wolf bone. Zero gauge. 

She turned sideways regarding her profile, sides fully exposed by the tank except for where the laced bandeau sits. “Jörn did an amazing job with these tattoos” she murmured softly to herself. Letting her mind wander her cheeks become a bright crimson red thinking about the part where he tattooed her most intimate area. It took several hours longer than normal because the Norwegian born Jörn strictly does stick and poke tattoos. No machines just him. Her long black and gold fingernails in the low light in my room have the appearance of demonic talons. They scrape gently across her version of the nameless ghoul mask as she lifted it to her face pulling the strap under her head harness. Pulling up on her harness a little to edge the nub where the horn would normally be on the mask under where the horn that is attached to the harness and she does the same for the other side and situate it her face so that it sits correctly where it’s supposed to. Lost in thought she pop the sides under the straps that go along the sides of her slender but shapely face giving her a streamline look. She re-adjusted her hood giving herself a quick look over in the mirror. Pulling out a pair of lacey black panties from my suitcase, she smirked beneath her mask and put them on along with a short form-fitting Merlot red skirt that matches my top that hits mid-thigh. She looked over at the clock it was almost time for her to head out to the venue. She grabs her a set of gloves just so her nails won’t rip her fish nets as she put them on. She pulls them all the way up to mid-thigh before putting on knee-high socks before putting on her knee-high ballet boots. Grabbing another shirt identical to the one she’s already wearing but in black and a pair of pants with deep cargo pockets, and stuff both into her bag that she will be bringing with her for the merchandise she will be buying later. “I’m not bringing my full purse. I will only bring my wallet, car keys, and hotel key…. Now where did I put my ticket” she muttered digging into her purse finding them in the same pocket as her wallet just in the zipped up part of the same pocket. “Whew. For a minute I thought I lost my ticket” she sighed relieved. She locked her keys to the metallic ring inside her purse making sure to turn the combination lock on her hook that she normally locks to her belt loop. She places her ticket inside the wallet then, her phone and wallet go into the same pocket of the pants she had placed in her bag locking the pocket and turning it upside down so that the pocket with her valuables is at the bottom of her purse. The material of her bag is made out of slash proof material. She had painted a grucifix, along with the symbols of the nameless ghouls. On the other side is a large intricate Celtic knot. Along with clothing she threw in her collection of Ghost cd’s for the band to possibly sign. She made sure she had her room key before bolting out the room to leave for the Concert.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised another lust fueled chapter. ;) I will be going back and editing for grammatical errors, as I'm sure there are several. I will do this with the completion of every few chapters.

As Raven steps outside the hotel lobby, she meets Jörn just outside, whom gently takes her arm in his own walking slowly to his car. “I had another one of my dreams and I’m sorry I didn’t answer your calls sooner”. She whispers her voice trailing off ruefully. “No, Raven. It’s alright you expend a lot of energy when you do sex magic in your sleep.”, he chuckles. "All kidding aside I should have said the password directly to you for security sake, or as you put it do it myself. Besides, there is absolutely no need in fretting over it”. Jörn strokes her back gently. “I could feel what was going on even before I even got on the elevator. From what I heard it sounded like an exorcism taking place.” He spoke rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly jingling his keys suppressing a chortle. Raven could feel her cheeks flush ever thankful she is wearing a full mask. “I take it when you got back you thought Christoph and I were going at it and went about your business?.” she remarked not knowing whether to feel mortified or proud of that fact. “Could you get a clear reading on my abilities even though it was only a superb wet dream”, she inquired genuinely curious. He nudges her in the ribs gently peering at her to which she retorts by bumping her hip into his playfully and he chuckles. Jörn unlocks and opens the car door on the passenger side, he shuts the door once Raven is seated. She fastens her seat-belt swiftly as he strides to the other side of the car getting in abruptly. Raven crosses her legs casually. “I’m happy that you are coming to the concert with me. It’s more fun to go with someone or a group”, she smiles at him from behind her version of the nameless ghoul mask. She notices both back passenger doors open and the car shift as two men step in the back. One being her twin brother Trevor, who previously declined her invitation to go with her. The other man, she recognizes as Christoph from the evening before. Both men fasten themselves in as Jörn started the vehicle driving off towards the venue. “Hey, Christoph! So Trev, I was beginning to think you didn’t want to go”, she gently teases her older brother. Granted, he is only older than her by five minutes, but still, he’s older. “Hello Raven, good to see you again” Christoph grins bashfully. Trevor gives her a wry smile. “It’s not that I didn’t want to go. It’s just with everything else going on now I wasn’t sure I would be able to make it”, he stretches lazily yawning a bit. Raven gestures thoughtfully “Well, in any case, I’m happy that you can tag along” she smiles gleefully. Pulling up to the venue Jörn drops his three passengers off, two of which pace ahead and get in line while he parks the car. Raven and Trevor casually lean against the brick wall as people slowly trickle in and line up behind them to get into the venue. Christoph stands silently, people watching as Jörn approaches whispering something to him who turns, and nods solemnly before nodding a farewell as he left.

The doors to the venue open and one by one they file in chattering excitedly trading gossip and stories of earlier ritual experiences. Raven, Trevor, and Jörn listen in silence. Once inside, Raven finds herself alone as her two companions seem to mysteriously vanish. She shrugs it off making her way to the front row, leaning against the barrier watching the techs working on the setup for the opening act Combichrist. She shivers slightly, the air conditioner is on full and is blowing directly on her. The venue though it is not small by any means, but as more concert-goers enter this establishment will eventually warm up. People surround her as the time for Combichrist to take the stage is at hand. As the band takes the stage instruments in hand, the house lights dim and the first notes played Andy LaPlegua takes the stage. Aggression. Unadulterated aggression that is the only way that can describe Combichrist. Raven in the sea of people being pushed around almost riding it like a wave. The beat, heavily hitting her senses she dances to the beat though; she is reserving her energy for the next act Ghost. As their set concludes Andy vanishes from the stage for a moment. As he re-emerges with the help of a few of their techs lugs several containers and toss water bottles into the crowd. For some God-forsaken reason, the air conditioner quit working, and the venue was becoming unbearably warm. Raven caught one of the bottles her eyes locking with Andy’s the smiled at each other. She opened the bottle effortlessly and chugging her water. When Andy’s gaze met Raven’s he remembered the dream he had about her and how he woke up in a puddle of his own cum. He thought it was real until he had conferred with a bandmate that he was rooming with. Joe swore up and down that he hadn’t had a woman in the room. “Nah dude. You were moaning the name Raven over and over again while you were dry humping that pillow.”, Joe answered sardonically, as Andy threw said pillow at his head.  


He watched her as made a beeline to the bathroom for a quick break. As she re-emerges quietly and deep in thought she observes from the back as Combichrist takes their last bow before walking off stage. Andy looked a bit off. Almost like he is either going to be sick or he’s about to pass the fuck out. “Oh shit. What have I done?” she inwardly chided herself. The area in front of the stage empties within a minute as most of the concert-goers are either grabbing food and drink or heading to the bathroom to relieve themselves or to splash water on their faces. Andy strides off stage collapsing on the ground out cold. His best friends and bandmates Joe and Z-Marr carry him back to the green room. Andy inhales deep the scent of something…. Unpleasant. He swats away the hand of the EMT grumbling incoherently. Andy felt like his soul had almost been sucked out. He’s felt like this since he hooked up with that lovely woman…... “What was her name again?” he thought to himself. “Oh yeah. Raven. What the fuck did she do to me?” rubbing his head as food and drink is being shoved in his face for him to consume. His friends brought food noting that he hasn’t really eaten anything since yesterday. Maybe he’s been pushing himself to hard not eating enough not sleeping enough…. Still, something about her was…. Unnatural.  


The incense begins to permeate the air. The smell of frankincense, myrrh, and Nag Champa blends together nicely giving the air a nice hazy appearance, the backdrop changes giving the feeling of a temple or church. Raven breathes deep the fragrance, stretching her arms up and over her head. “I’ve seen several nameless ghoul masks, but none like yours. Did you make it yourself with the horns?” A voice charms out from the shadows to her. She turns around seeing a hooded figure in black. She nods in response. “Yes I did” she smiles behind her mask. “Who are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” she probes stepping forward trying to gauge this mysterious soul; seeking to see the face of the person engaging her in conversation. He steps back “You will find out later. I promise.” He nods. “That isn’t cryptic sounding at all” she muses sarcastically in response. She catches a hearty laugh that reverberates throughout the venue from her mysterious companion as he seems to meld into the shadows. His laughter sent chills down her spine. The good kind. Raven sighs quietly heading back to the front of the stage directly center. In contemplative silence, people trickling back up to the stage. Quaint pleasantries exchange in hushed whispers as the intro music, a haunting Gregorian chant, for Ghost blares from the speakers. Jarring everyone from conversation and people shift, and press their way as close to the stage as they possibly can. The nameless ghouls take the stage, ever enigmatic, poised and ready flawlessly they play the introduction for Spirit. The air is thick with the aroma of incense as Papa emerges from beside where the drummer, Earth Ghoul, is banging away on the drums. Several songs later Papa had gone from his Papal adornments to his fancy suit after communion is served. That looks absolutely stunning on him she found herself staring unabashedly at him. Raven found herself in the front row dancing rowdily with a couple of people standing next to her during the song From the Pinnacle to the Pit. Cirice is next and she goes from her rowdiness to a refined sensual belly-dance to the beat as the first chords are struck. Jörn is now behind her by a few rows with Christoph and her twin on either side of him. His ice blue eyes taking in her movements as she dances. She’s caught the attention of Omega who saunters like the saucy stomping queen he is and all but hops off the stage egging her on with the way he was both handling and playing his instrument. Papa Emeritus III hops off the stage and climbs on top of the barrier and wraps an arm around her waist. At this point her back is to him and she stops suddenly. The ghouls are still playing the intro to Cirice as she is pulled by security and Papa over the barrier. He hops gracefully back up onto the stage with Raven in tow.

Papa whispers in her ear “My darling please dance your seductive dance for us while my ghouls play and I sing”, his Italian accent curling around her senses. She nods and whispers back “Yes Papa.”, she blushed and again was thankful for the full mask to hide her shyness. She removed her over the shoulder bag and set it aside where it wouldn’t be in the way.Without hesitation she felt the rhythm and her dance emulated it beautifully and flawlessly. She could feel Papa eye fucking her as her outfit showed a great deal of skin but tastefully so. She could barely see Jörn though the bright stage lights but he gave her the please be careful look. She couldn’t read the expression on his face too much light. As she danced Papa sang the phrase “Can’t you see that you’re lost? Can’t you see that you’re lost without me?”, and she took the cue to lean back and Papa pulled her hair and kissed her forehead. As the drums came back in she dropped fully to the ground and danced on the floor and swiftly in one fluid motion she returned to being fully on her feet and now on the other side of the stage by Alpha playfully shaking her hips as he trots over playing his guitar to her. She made her way up to Air as he played his amazing keyboard solo shaking her hips her body jolting to one side in time as if the sound waves are bumping her hips. She couldn’t help but giggle winking at him and he nods back at her and she joins Omega and Water down on the main platform. Papa and her almost dance together as he is singing the last phrase she leans back this time he sits down on his knees and she lays gracefully draped across his lap. The crowd fucking loses their shit cheering screaming for more Raven gracefully sits up and Papa takes her hand and she rises to her feet and bows to the crowd, then goes to the other side of Alpha and bows low her right leg outstretched in front of her and sitting on her left knee to Papa and his ghouls. He’s touched and places an earnest hand over his heart as she rises she applauds and encourages the audience to clap louder. She saunters over to Papa and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek as Omega offered her a fresh bottle of water. “My darling. What do we call you my lovely?”, he gently embraced her. Before she answered she heard her other name being yelled by the audience. OOOOOOOOOOH HARBINGERWOLF!!! YOU GO GIRL!” It was her twin brother calling her by her gaming tag. Raven can’t help but chuckle and wave gingerly after sipping some water. “Harbinger… Hmmm that is quite an interesting and appropriate name for you my dear. My dear Harbinger Wolf I have never had the pleasure of watching anyone dance like you do. I must ask why did you bow to us?” Alpha and Water are behind her and Omega is to Papa’s left as he queried also taking a sip of water. “It’s completely a respect and honor thing. Without musicians a dancer cannot perform her art. It is out of thanks that I bow.” She spoke as she gave Alpha, water and Omega hugs as the three came back on stage with their acoustic guitars. “My lovely you honor us.” He smiled at her warmly and she felt her cheeks flush further as she thanked him again and as she turned to walk off stage and get back into the ground Papa grasps her wrist “My dear I request that you stay on stage with us.” He spoke with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Raven sat next to Omega as Water sat on the platform behind her. “Let’s have some fun shall we?” Omega purred into her ear. “By the time you leave the stage you will climax several times, and the catch is”, he paused for effect “You can’t be obvious about it.” He nuzzled her with his mask. She smirked under her mask as she replied coyly “Alright I like this game”. with that Omega pulled her into his lap so that she’s laying across his lap her head pointing towards Alpha. As she adjusted herself Omega slipped a towel underneath her. 

“Omega! You can’t play the guitar with a beautiful woman in your lap!”, Papa playfully chided the ghoul. The ghoul pulled the guitar over both of them placing the body of the instrument strategically between her thighs making sure to obscure her sexy panties from view as his guitar is pressed against her clit, they began to play the acoustic version of Jigolo Har Megiddo. She gasped and bit her lip holding back an audible moan as he strummed the vibrations tormented her aching clit. Omega’s eyes never left hers as he wordlessly got her off from the vibrations of his guitar about halfway through the song. Gods she was so sensitive. Omega slyly stuck two of his fingers to the second knuckle into her aching slit, then removed them and stuck them into his mouth tasting her sweet nectar. He hummed in approval as he dried his fingers on the towel. He went back to playing never missing a note. Once the final notes were struck he helped her sit and let him get back up and walk off stage returning with his signature black guitar with the white Omega symbol on it. She took another sip of her water as sat back down he motioned for her to crawl back onto his lap. She gingerly sat down between his legs this time. He turned his head towards Earth as he took a quick drink of water. She leaned against him and he rubbed her arm gently. Omega replaced the towel on his lap before pulling the guitar over them both. Her slender frame altered his grip but not too awkwardly so he decided as he tried out a few chords to be sure. “When I tell you I need you to grip up here with your hand here on the neck of the guitar.” He breathy whispered into her ear. She balked at him in bemusement and nodded that she understood. He reassured her that he will be doing the finger work she would be only holding the chords. With that knowledge she relaxed a little after he showed her what she will be doing. “Now”, he nuzzles her and her hand reaches the guitar neck and holds it just as she was shown. His left hand snakes its way through the gap in the side of her top and down into her skirt inside her panties where he teased her clit and fingered her gently and methodically. Water could somewhat see what was going on. He could tell that the hand on the guitar’s neck isn’t Omega’s but he just didn’t know why. Raven tried to stay still and she squinched her eyes trying so hard to not moan, but she breath kept hitching as she shifted feeling her climax build until she couldn’t hold it back any longer, then she exploded all over his fingers.

Omega adjusted his mask tasting her once more breathing in her scent of ecstasy. He replaces Raven’s hand on the guitar neck and picked up where she had left off. She smirked not wanting the only one to have some pleasure during the show. She moved her hand to her back and wriggled them undoing Omega’s pants skillfully and began stroking his shaft making him rock hard bringing him to the edge and stopping just short of him getting off. Omega closes his legs forcing her to sit on his lap leans forward so that she can duck under the neck of the guitar. When she goes to sit back down, during a portion before he has to jump back in, he pulls her underwear to the side with a finger and pulls her gently down onto his cock. She worked her pelvic floor muscles pulling him deeper. To him it felt like she was either sucking him off or riding, but she was completely still. He played his part with such passion that Papa noticed and walked over and playfully petted the ghoul’s head since he couldn’t get a hold of his ass. She worked him near completion twice more before finally letting him have his long needed release. He grabbed her hip with his left hand and held her to him as he spurted his hot seed into her waiting cunt. He grunted and purred into her ear as he removed himself she wiped him off with the towel that she been sitting on while he pulled her underwear back into place. She placed his cock back into his underwear zipping and buttoning his pants she gracefully stood up and approached Papa as he beckoned to her. 

“My ghouls have seemed to take a liking to you especially Omega”, Papa noted and the ghouls nodded their heads in agreement. “Now, my lovely Harbinger Wolf is this the first ritual you have been to?”, Papa asked taking her hand and enclosing the distance, and as he took a breath a familiar scent of sweat and satisfaction invaded his nose. “No, technically not. I’ve seen you at a music festival, but this is my first “Proper” ritual.,” she smiled sweetly. Papa nodded thoughtfully, “So this is your first proper ritual where you received your first communion. I am correct in the assumption that you have never been to confession either?” He raised his eyebrow up further deepening the mischievous look the skeleton pope has. “Yes Papa I have never been to confession. “, she had been wondering where this was going exactly. “Ah then during our next little break I am taking you to confession my dear. Omega will show you the way.”, Papa gave him I know what you two were fucking doing and I’m not pleased you did it without me look. Raven was then ushered off the stage on the arm of Omega and he led her to the confessional that they drag along to certain rituals. He unlocked the door with a set of keys he had gotten from Papa and opened it, “Now this is where you would normally go to confess”. She looked in at the mahogany wood floor and a Merlot colored velvet cushioned bench. He low key looked around making sure that nobody was watching them. “This is where you will be going instead.”, He walked around the side and unlocked another door as Raven shut the other door. The room was dark and as she stepped inside he followed her and shut the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smutty concert stuff. Again this is based on my naughty dreams. If you can't tell I have a thing for Papa III and Omega.

Trevor taps his foot impatiently wondering where his beloved twin sister Raven has wandered off to.  He kept pestering the security asking if they had seen her at all since she left the stage.  To which they reply no.  “No, of course not.”, Trevor huffed under his breath as he stalked back to where Christoph and Jörn are seated in a low lit area.  A small round table sat in front of them had some snack foods sitting on it, both of the gentlemen are nursing a stiff drink.  He ordered an energy drink at the bar, and sat next to them. “Relax Trevor your sister can handle herself.”, Jörn stated matter-of-factly.  “So. You’re not at all worried about what might be happening right now?  Those guys give me a strange vibe.”, Trevor spoke a little stunned by the reaction.  “It’s them I’m worried about.  She’s quite the hellion when she wants to be.”, Jörn chuckled and Christoph nodded in agreement.  Between sips the three of them snacked on the food.  Jörn sent shot Raven a text “My, my you have been a busy little wolf.  I can feel what you are doing Raven.  Be _very_ careful.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She took her mask off setting it on a nearby hook along with her over the shoulder bag as Omega lit a couple of candles. She left her posture collar on for now.  She heard her phone howl at her from inside her purse.  She turned around gazing at the high backed chair to her right it’s ornate carvings reminded her of a throne.  “Such beautiful craftsmanship”, her fingers traced the chair.  “Wow this is a lot bigger than I thought it would be.”, she mused. “Yes Papa II actually was the one that had it commissioned.”, he wrapped his arms around Raven gently inhaling her exotic scent.  “I have to admit the man has an impeccable eye for detail.”, she commented thoughtfully.  She ran her fingers over the handle of the slat that was opened when the priest is in the chamber. Before she could say another word Omega pushed her into a dark corner leaving the slat a jar only slightly; removing his mask completely laying it off to the side.  His lips mashed against her as he lifted her shirt off and removed the laced bandeau that acted as a bra. The confessional door opened and silently shut behind them.  A pair of mismatched eyes peered through the opening watching the pair on baited breath.

He caressed her warm soft flesh as she helped him out of his coat and his undershirt.  He tugged down his pants and his underwear with it.  Raven’s skirt plopped to the ground and she cast it aside with a kick.  She stood in front of him in nothing but her underwear and her posture collar.   A silver chain with a key on the end dangled just below her breast jingling softly.  His lips tongue and teeth trailed down her neck to her chest where he taunted both of her perky nipples with his skilled tongue sending shivers down her body.  She ran her fingers through his hair as his mouth trailed down her stomach and his fingers gripped her lace underwear ripping them apart. He knelt fully between her legs and licked kissed and suckled on her tender flesh flicking his tongue between her aching lips. She grabbed his hair as she bucked against him gasping and moaning sweetly.  He picked her up suddenly pressing her against the wall his throbbing cock twitching at her entrance as he slammed himself into her. She mewls sweetly nipping his ear as she claws his bare back with each thrust.  He thrust so violently that her mask fell off the hook with a loud clang.  She wrapped her legs around his waist writhing against him as he bucked his hips violently.  He tangled his fingers in her long mane tugging her head back his teeth, lips, and tongue caress her flesh before sinking his teeth into her lower lip as he kissed her. The wet slapping sounds of their illicit rendezvous reverberate in the small space.  Her core tightens around his girth as Raven’s orgasm threatens to drown her senses again.  He growls in her ear as her release is found flooding her senses making her feel so high while her body flinches violently around him as she came. 

He backs up and gently drops himself to the ground laying on his back with her on top of him. She leans forward pressing her lips to his, her tongue probing his mouth as her hands run from his shoulders down his chest.  She could taste herself on his lips and she smiled into the kiss before pulling away rocking her hips in figure eight pattern as she rode him.  She would alternate between back and forth and the figure eight as his hands roamed her curvaceous form.  His hands lingered on her ample breasts teasing her taut nipples giving them a firm squeeze before sitting up and pulling her nipple into his mouth sucking on it as she continuously rolled her hips as he rocked his hips pushing himself deeper.  She panted his name as he laid back down.  She shimmied her hips swiftly from side to side almost making him vibrate inside of her their moans growing louder as they teetered on the precipice of their mutual release.  She comes first with Omega swiftly falling behind her their bodies locked together, stiffened and pulsating.  Their breathing hitched and irregular as she felt a sudden burst of heat in her womb.  The puddle of their mutual release formed beneath them.

They hear shifting behind them as it sounded like someone exited the confessional through the first door she opened.  Shit, I must have forgotten to re-lock it”, Omega whispered in her ear as the separated temporarily once they could move again.  Her legs wobble post orgasm so she crawled making a quick grab for her mask. She curled up against the drapes on the wall behind her.   She replaced her mask as the second door that they actually used to enter the opulent pope chamber she buried herself in the drapery where she waited in silence.  Papa Emeritus entered shutting and latching the lock shut so nobody else could interrupt. Omega stood in the shadows next to her trying to silently dress himself managing to only get his pants and mask back on before Papa made his way to the high backed chair and shut and locked the screen.  “Please, don’t stop fornicating on my account. Come now don’t be shy my darling”, he purred removing his mitre and gingerly set it on the table directly to his right.  He outstretched a gloved hand the gold claw scratching at the air as he beckoned to her.  “I see your form silhouetted min äskling. You too Omega come on out.”, a smug smile curling on his lips as Omega was the first to step out with Raven using Omega to shield her still naked form until Omega nudged her out in front.  He left a gentle hand on her lower back. 

“My dear you truly have a beautiful form.  I noticed your tattoos when I brought you up on stage, and I was quite curious on how low they went. These markings you have truly are exquisite.”, He spoke gently as he admired her unique tattoos especially the ones on her nether regions and the ones below her breasts. “Harbinger, that isn’t your real name is it? Please remove your mask and tell me your name.”, Papa leaned back and folded his hands with both elbows resting on the armrest of the ornate chair.  “My name is Raven.”, she spoke biting her lip as she slowly removed her mask and took her hair down as it was starting to make her head ache.  She let her hair drape over her left shoulder as she stood before Papa.  She ran her fingers through her hair as Omega took her mask and hung it back on the wall with her purse.  Papa smirked when he saw the claw marks on the ghoul’s back. “I recognize you from the hotel the lovely voice in the room next to mine”, Papa’s breath caught in his throat momentarily as he rose and gracefully in one fluid motion sauntered around behind her admiring the tattoos on her back, and leaned into her ear.  “I assume those claw marks on Omega’s back is your doing?”, he murmured.  She smirked and nodded yes.  “Now”, he clapped his hands together, “Where is the key to get this Posture collar off of you.”, he flicked his tongue against her earlobe as he spoke.  She reached for the key that dangled just below her bust and handed it back to Papa whom gingerly took it and unlocked the padlock.  She removed the padlock then the collar she refastened the lock to one of the loops so that she wouldn’t lose it.  Papa leaned in and kissed her neck gently as he tossed her posture collar aside. “Thank you Papa. I’m so use to wearing that there are times I almost forget I’m wearing it.”, she shivered starting to get cold from being naked and the soft caress of Papa’s lips.  Papa led her over to the ornate chair in which he sat down and he had her sit on his lap and she laid her head on his shoulder.  He strokes her hair gently as he spoke to her. “Raven, I couldn’t help but notice that when Omega finally let you up off his lap that I could smell sex on you.”, he paused for dramatic effect. “Did my dearest Omega fuck you on stage in front of Satan and everybody?”, his tone taking a sharp note as he tangled his finger in his hair and pulled her hair so that her gaze is locked with his.  “Yes he did Papa.  Was the smell the only thing that was…. noticeable?”, she inquired suddenly frightened that she and Omega might end up getting arrested before the night is over.  “Although I don’t mind sharing women; I was hoping to have you first before Omega did.”, Papa faked an angry glower has he spoke releasing her hair from his grip.

 His gold nails trail down her back and she visibly twitches his other hand pulls up his papal robes revealing a fully erect cock.  She scooted closer and sat down on top of him feeling his full girth impale her.  She panted heavily in his ear her fingers grasp his vestments tightly as they move in unison.  He moaned in her ear as she began to rock her hips back and forth and up and down his gloved hands traveling down her form and grasping her hips tightly guiding her in the motion he desires.  Omega watched as he strokes himself as watched them as they fucked passionately.  Raven shifted her position so that her legs are sticking out underneath the arm rests her movements slow serpentine as Papa’s thrusts speed up his hands wander up her body to her breast where the sharp claws taunted the already painfully erect nipples.  His lips crushed against hers hungrily his other hand clawing the flesh on her thigh causing thin streams of crimson to come to the surface and slowly drip down and smear on her flesh.  Papa took his gloves on so he could feel her with his bare hands.  She uttered something incoherently as her movements increased almost dancing on his lap.  He bit her neck where it meets the shoulder as he came hard and unexpectedly.   She moans her eyes rolling eyes in the back of her head as an abrupt burst of heat filled her core as Papa spilled his seed inside of her.  

Omega is breathing heavily as he picks up Raven and carry her to the stone altar his cock is rock hard and twitching pre-cum already dripping from the head.  In one sweep of his arm he brushed off what was on the alter to make room for them.  He laid down with her straddling him.  He lined himself with her dripping cunt and pulled her down rather forcefully upon his cock.   She gasped moaned loudly she leaned in tipping his mask up enough to expose his lips and kissed him deeply.  Papa removed his vestments unceremoniously throwing them on the floor next to him.  He sauntered over to the couple with lube he had confiscated from the top drawer of the little table next to the chair he had been previously been sitting in. He stood to Raven’s right his cock needed re-stimulation which she was more than willing to give as she wrapped her soft warm lips around his cock and sucked looking up as her hips moved.  She could taste a mixture of Omega, Papa, and herself on his cock. “MMMMMhmm”, she moaned as his cock hits the back of her throat.  Her tongue wrapping itself around his throbbing member massaging it. Omega’s hands explored her body as they enjoyed her together.  As much as Papa wanted to spill himself into her waiting mouth he wanted to lay claim to her ass that got very little to no attention at all.  Once he was rock hard which didn’t take long. He removed himself from Raven’s mouth a trail of spit still connecting them.  He stepped around behind Raven applying a generous amount of the lube to his fingers applying some to the tip of his cock and the rest he teased and probed Raven’s tight asshole.  Papa lined his member up with her ass and eased himself in kissing her neck, her jawline and plunders her mouth with his tongue.  Stage hands stopped suddenly by the chorus of screams, primal growls, and moans of ecstasy emanated from the darkness.  There were no lights outside the portable confession booth in the backstage area.  The Ghost tech crew wasn’t even phased by the unholy noises coming from the mini building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papa III gave Raven a spare black robe to wear as she packed her clothing neatly into a plastic bag and shoved it into her purse. She put her purse over her shoulder and put the robe on then the helmet like mask, and she pulled the hood over her head. Once Omega and Papa’s clothing was in order they made their way to the green room where on the other side was a bathroom where she could shower, and put fresh clothing on. She kept her head down as a gravelly voice called for Papa’s attention.  Omega pointed her to the room and hid her as she darted inside before returning to the rest of the band. Before long Raven re-appeared post-concert her hair wet and braided she pulled her hood up to hide all of the bite marks on her neck, and her mask and posture collar is hidden in her purse along with the clothing she had been wearing before hand.  She had claw marks on her legs and bite marks and hickies that peppered her flesh.  She looked down at her phone as she was about to text Jörn when she saw an unread message from him.  She opened the message and its contents made her giggle.  “You promised to tell me what you could sense about my abilities to help me hone them.”, she smirks at her phone expecting a witty response him.  Her mask and posture collar tucked in her bag on top of the clothing she had originally been wearing.  Now she had on the black colored version of the top she had been wearing earlier with a pair of black cargo pants, and the same ballet boots from earlier. “So what have I missed while I was talking with Papa Emeritus III?”, she smiled stretching feeling rather sated after her threesome with Papa and Omega.  She was going to have to do that again.  Jörn perked an eyebrow at her as he commented, “You never to me you could dance.”  She chuckled quietly “That is because you never asked me Jörn.” She ordered some ice tea and she grabbed a piece of the bloomin’ onion and dipped in some of the remaining sauce.  She didn’t grasp just how hungry she was until now. “Fucking hell I’m starving…. I didn’t realize that I burned so many calories at once.”, she laughed it off and ate another strip.  Christoph pushed some of the chicken tenders over to her.  “Here, you should really have some protein after vigorous exercise.”, Christoph said softly.  “Thank you Christoph.  I’m glad you came back.”, she smiled gratefully at him as she picked up a couple tenders and put them on her plate.

Trevor held his tongue as long as he could before he blurted out “So what happened when you went back stage?  Do you realize you were gone for at least an hour?”, Trevor crossed his arms his gazed fixated on his sister.  Christoph looked at Jörn chuckling and shaking his head.  Raven cocked her eyebrow as she chewed what food was in her mouth before replying.  “What the fuck has got your knickers all in a knot?  Well if you must know I got to talk to Papa and Omega a great deal.”, she spoke softly laughing at him.  “Hey now I’m your older brother.”, Trevor protested the giggles.  “Yeah by like what five minutes?”, Raven quickly retorted before taking a sip of her tea.  She got up “Be right back I have to use the restroom.”, she giggled.   Her phone suddenly howls at her and she checked it.  “Talking eh? So is that what you kids call it these days? ~ Jörn”.  She cackled maniacally.  She texted her response as she waited in line for the bathroom. “You just called yourself old and that’s hilarious.  I can’t actually reveal all of the details that happened but I know you could sense it.  We did actually talk a little (lol) and I got to meet Papa IV.  You did know that with the release of a new album a new Papa takes the helm right?  I’m going to miss Papa III a lot……..  Oh and you never answered my question Mister”.  She pressed send with a satisfied smirk.  After she returned from the bathroom she resumed eating her fill.  She glanced up and saw the stern expression on Jörn’s face when she suddenly felt a large hand gently grasp her right shoulder and a thick Swedish accented voice came from behind her.  “Papa IV wishes to speak with you now.”, He stated softly yet with urgency.  She turned around and it was the one called Air. “Air I didn’t get a chance to hug you after confession.”, she stood opening her arms to him which he reciprocated and embraced her warmly, but she suddenly felt a little woozy.  Jörn shook his head and stood “I warned you to be careful Raven.  He’s an air elemental….and it doesn’t jive with the fire part of you.  The Ice part seems to be unaffected which is why you are still conscious.”, he whispered in her ear as he hugged her before she followed Air.   


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an interesting turn...

Back in the audience Jörn and company are sitting at the table watching as the ritual recommenced. The atmosphere takes a drastic turn as several police officers come in and wander towards the backstage area. Harbinger cocked an eyebrow as she snagged a couple chicken tenders before she left with Air. They watch incredulously as the uniformed men filed in. “Oh this isn’t good.”, Trevor commented as he took another sip of his water. A few of the officers questioned a few of the audience members about the activities that occurred earlier. Raven hugged her brother before being led by Air back to where Papa IV is waiting for them backstage or at least that’s where she thinks she’s being led to.  


Still sitting at the table Jörn and Christoph take their seats once more watching Raven disappear with the mysterious ghoul. “I don’t like this. Why did you let her go with them?”, Trevor huffed. “I understand your concern Trevor but your sister is a big girl and she can pack a punch if need be.”, Jörn stated gently as he removed his mask enough to grab a piece of the blooming onion. Trevor sighed again taking part of the blooming onion to munch on while he waited for Raven’s return. “Who is this Papa IV that was mentioned by the Air elemental?”, Chistoph he twirled the beer bottle in his hands carefully. “According to Raven, ever so often the lead singer Papa Emeritus is replaced. Apparently, there are two previous incarnations of Papa, and we are at the end of Papa III’s “reign”, and the fourth is taking over.” Jörn spoke complete with air quotes. “There’s also speculation that all the Papas’ are portrayed by the same man.”, Trevor interjected helpfully. Christoph nodded understanding more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of police stop them before they could go any further asking if they saw anything suspicious occur on stage. Specifically asking if there was sexual activity occurring onstage. Air sighed and shook his head as he answered. “No, I was up on stage, I’m the keyboardist Air, and I had a clear view of everyone on stage. There wasn’t anything of that nature going on.” Air stood with his hands clasped behind his back. The officers turned to Raven as she stood there patiently waiting, and ask her the same question. “No, not from what I could see down in the pit.”, she said munching on one of the chicken tenders. Air grabbed her wrist gently and gestured that they needed to get moving after he bid the officers adieu. She followed behind the tall silent ghoul, whom would look over his shoulder to make sure she was still following him. Air walked right past security and Raven flashed her VIP Pass and they let her pass with no questions asked. Once they were far enough away from people she sped up to walk alongside him.

 

“So Air………What’s going on?”, Raven asked calmly matching his stride appearing to his right as they walked. Air stayed silent as they walked back to where she had been earlier the confession booth. The ghoul knocked and quickly ushered her in and shut the door behind her. Air watched her enter and uttered softly, “Good luck Raven.”, as the door latched shut behind her. It’s the same compartment she Omega and Papa III were having their little threesome. The room reeked of incense with a faint overhanging scent of sweat and satisfaction. A heady smile spread across her face as her eyes fell upon the alter where Papa and Omega had their way with her. A smooth yet growly voice brings her out of her reverie. “Papa?”, she inquired turning to face the direction from where the voice was emanating from. She could see Papa III stepping forward to greet her, “My dear.”, his eyes trail lustfully over her voluptuous form as he spoke. “This is my successor Papa IV.”, he gestured to the second figure that stepped forth from the shadows and took a seat in the throne by the window for listening to confessions. On the small side table laid a box and on the hook across the room from him is his chasuble. “I need to return to my ghouls and prepare to go back on stage. I need you to help Papa IV get his robes on.”, he softly kissed her lips as his hands wander her body before he leaves taking in the scent of her body. Papa IV just glares at his predecessor until he leaves despondent.

 

“Raven. That is your name yes?”, he said authoritatively as he rose and approached her. Raven nodded “Yes, that is my name.”, she said quietly. “It seems Papa III has taken quite a liking to you and one of the ghouls too… Omega.”, he hummed as he circled behind her. She could feel his eyes bore into her back as he examined her. “You will need to put that mask of yours back on, and the black robe you used to escape.”, He smirked at her from behind her right shoulder. Raven took a sharp breath in when he mentioned her escaping wearing a black robe and turned around to find him within a few inches of her face. She didn’t expect him to be so close to her so she instinctively took a step backwards and Papa took a step forward into the light. He was already in his robes he just needed help fastening the robes, and help him with the outer layer. “Papa III asked that I help you with your robes.”, she quietly spoke as she went around and zipped him up. She smirked as she saw he has gone completely commando under his robes. She pulled the outer layer of his Chasuble off the nearby hanger and helped him put it on and straightened them, and then retrieved his Miter from the box on the small side table by the throne like chair. She presented it to him and watched him put it on before dressing herself in the designated robe before she pulled her mask out of her bag. She put her posture collar back on and locked it in. After pulling her braid over her left shoulder she pulled her hood from her shirt up over her head place before putting on her helmet like mask on securing it to the collar. She then pulled up her hood of the robe this time making sure the hood showed her horns. Papa pulled the top off a box that blended into the alter, and he pulled out his staff. It was simple but elegant. He turned around watching her patiently as she put herself together and on his cue, they left these quarters towards the stage.

 

Papa Emeritus IV and Raven stood in the wings back stage where they were out of sight of the audience but Papa and the Ghouls could see them. Papa hooked his arm left arm through Raven’s as she ushered him on stage but as she tried to let go Papa tightened his grip on her arm just as the ghouls struck the first chords of Zenith. Papa III’s gaze was sullen as his time has come that he must hand over the reins. As the Papa’s bow to each other respectively Omega came up behind Raven and gave her shoulder a squeeze, and whispered in her ear, “Lovely to see you again Raven.” Papa IV released her arm and handed her his staff to hold as both Papas bowed to each other respectfully as Papa III handed over his microphone to his successor. Papa III waved to the audience blew a few kisses and took a bow before eloquently exiting the area by Alpha.

 

Raven watched him go before her attention was brought to back to Papa IV who addressed the crowd as she stood between Water and Omega. The ghouls strummed those first notes of Zenith once more. Papa IV stroked Raven’s cheek underneath the mask and leaned in close to her ear as he retrieved his staff again. “I want you stay in the wings my dear.”, he growled in her ear seductively. Raven shuttered as he spoke and she turned and bowed to Papa before turning to walk off the stage giving Omega’s arm a gentle squeeze before she left the stage, and stood in the wings for the duration of the set.

 

The ritual comes a close about an hour later. The Ghouls and Papa take their final bows as they filed off the stage. Papa hooks his arm with Raven’s as he walks followed by his ghouls towards the green room in silence. Raven kept pace as they jotted off to the left remaining in the hall as the ghouls one by one entered the green room. Omega lingered a few moments before entering the room and letting the door click shut behind him. Papa grasped her warmly pulling her into a gentle hug, and thanked her for her assistance his mouth pressed into hers as she reciprocated the kiss. Before long they join the ghouls in the green room chatting and goofing off.

 

One of the crew came in rubbing the back of his neck visibly upset. “What’s wrong?”, Papa rose from his seat between Raven and Earth as he spoke. “You guys remember that law that was being discussed on banning Ghost and all merchandise associated with the band?”, Martin asked. A few of the Ghouls nodded others looked utterly confused, and Papa just grimaced and face palms as he utters a soft, “Yes.” Martin ducked back out into the hallway making sure nobody was coming yet. The other two crew members are stationed in the hall as look outs in the adjoining halls. “Well it passed and they will be coming here to arrest you, and the police are confiscating all ghost merch, even from fans as we speak. They’re probably going to confiscate your tour bus and everything in it.”, Martin sulked. “The only way we are for sure going to get out of here is if we get into our street clothes and hide our outfits and masks in duffel bags, and since I’m already in my street clothes I can help gather stuff from the bus.”, Omega chimed in. “I have enough room for you guys to stay at my house.”, Raven offered quietly. “That sounds like a plan, but how are we going to get through if they are checking everyone?”, Alpha inquired. “I’m working on that. I’ll text my friend to see if we can use his SUV to move your equipment and possibly your personal luggage. We can use my car to transport what can’t fit into the SUV and hopefully all of you can fit into my tan Rav4. I don’t think the crew will be bothered by the police. It’s a long ride to my house in Nevada, but it would be best if you get out of California as soon as possible.”, Raven said thinking quickly texting Jörn informing him what her plan is and asks if he is willing to help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jörn’s phone went off loudly in his pocket as he fished the phone out and unlocked his phone. A text from Raven, “Jörn, that stupid fucking law banning ghost from California passed and I’m going to let them stay at my house… Are you willing to help me smuggle Ghost and their equipment out of California?”. Jörn smiled and responded quickly. “Sure Are things always this exciting around you?” Harbinger quickly fired off another text. “LOL I suppose? Oh! We are going to need to go ahead and check out of the hotel.” Jörn responded quickly, “I still have your key from when we played cards and I went down the hall to grab ice. I’ll grab our luggage and check us out. Christoph can drive my car while I drive your car. I’m going to need your keys.” Harbinger responded “I left them in my room as I didn’t drive today. They’re lying next to my purse.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papa and the ghouls were hurriedly changing into street clothing and shoving stuff their costumes into the duffle bags along with their masks. They didn’t have time to properly pack their belongings before the door suddenly opened. Andy LaPlegua and Joe Letz waltz through the door and stop suddenly. “Oops sorry wrong room. HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!”, Joe said awkwardly…Andy peered around the room. “You guys need help getting out of here? You could pretend to be roadies”, Andy suggested. “That will work. I was just going to suggest that.”, Papa said thoughtfully. Raven’s phone suddenly goes off causing her to jump suddenly. She dug her phone out of her pocket. A text from Jörn “We’re here and I made sure to check all the drawers and double checked your packing list before bringing your luggage down.” Raven sighed with relief and replied swiftly, “Thank you so much! I owe you big time. We’ll be out there soon.” Everyone finished up changing and packing their shit while she texted. “Hey guys our rides are here let’s get this thing going.”, she smiled brightly.  
  
  
Three ghouls push the carts with their equipment, and all the luggage is piled on top. Raven, Papa, Omega, and Alpha made their way up front and merged with the crowd. Raven climbed up on a table and scouting out the best way to get out. “Maybe we should have gone out the side door back stage.”, she commented to Omega, but unfortunately a couple of officers stepped in front of the door effectively blocking it. “Fuck.”, Alpha muttered. “Stay calm we need to stay calm and not bring attention to ourselves. People can be heard loudly arguing about keeping the merch they just bought. “Over there some of the food vendors are leaving without harassment. Let’s try that door.”, Raven suggested quietly. “Alright. Let’s go at a casual pace to not draw attention, and let’s meet by the street lights.”, Papa murmured. Raven smirks and starts singing He is by Ghost in the middle of the crowd. It doesn’t take long to get everyone in the crowd to sing too, and the police are yelling to stay quiet. Alpha is the first to make it through the door unnoticed, and shortly after Omega follows through the door. Papa kisses Raven’s cheek “Min Kärlek, go ahead of me.”, Papa whispered opening the door and allowing her to go through.


End file.
